


Runaway with me?

by prettyenglishtammy



Category: Original Work
Genre: BAMF Ocs, Bad Ideas, Cafe AU, Communication, Crying, Fighting, Flirting, Heroes and Villains, Kinda, Non-binary character, Other, Running Away, Short One Shot, Smuggling, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyenglishtammy/pseuds/prettyenglishtammy
Summary: The Hero - DianeThe Villain - AveryActual communication surprising I knowSmart business partners in a caféAnd Love.





	Runaway with me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda realistic but kinda not,,, also I tried to get away from stereotypes a little.  
> This isn't really a story, its more like a part of a story, but if you are inspired feel free to use it, this was written in like two hours when I had the inspiration. Just make sure to comment that you're using it so I know :)  
> Constructive critisism welcome!

“You know, I read this thing about communication,” she said, blocking the talons from Avery’s weapon, “I say we should sit down and get a coffee, and try and see things from both sides.”  
“We could try that, I guess, but surely one of us will blow up something,” Avery replies, with the clashes of their weapons ringing in their ears.  
“probably,” Diane agrees, “but it’s always better to try huh?”  
“…fine. Meet me at Cornerstone café in 1 hour. Also, wash your hair.”  
The two part ways, Avery doing a dramatic backflip off the building they were fighting on. Diane sighs and goes back to her hero base to clean up for their ‘date’. Its strange, the relationship between the hero and the villain. They used to date, and work amazingly well as a couple. However, Diane wasn’t oblivious, and found out about Avery’s schemes and they wanted to put a stop to their lover’s wrongdoing. Its not just that- though that is a big part of it- she mainly wanted Avery safe, and preferably safe with her. Their strange love-hate relationship hasn’t stopped them from flirting on the battlefield, however, and they often tease each other. Their relationship hasn’t… stopped, just been put on hold while the whole villain vs hero thing works itself out.  
Diane puts on one of her best suits and makes sure to bring her wallet, before refusing a wire from one of the government officials that were practically babysitting her; stalking out the door and stealing a car to drive to the café. When she arrived, Avery had already made themselves at home in one of the corner booths. Back when they were dating properly, they often came to this little 50’s style café to have small dates in between college classes and studying. Oh, that had been put on hold for both of them as well, unsurprisingly. She had been taking a marine biology major with a minor in art, and Avery had been a chemistry major (explaining why they were so good with bombs). In fact, they had met at this little café – she had accidentally bumped into Avery and spilt her hot chocolate on their nice suit. She’d apologised, of course, and they insisted they buy her another drink as it was their fault for being in the way.  
She was shaken from her thoughts by the cashier asking her what her order was. She ordered hot chocolate and went to go and sit on the other side of the booth from Avery. They were also wearing a suit, however theirs was more fashionably ruffled than her own. They stared at each-other for a long moment, before she opened her mouth to speak.  
“Its been a while since we’ve been here together hasn’t it?” she said with a smirk  
“It certainly has, my dear,” they replied, unconcerned, “shall we get down to business?”  
“As you wish,” she said, her smirk growing, “Why are you a villain?”  
“Starting with the hard questions? You were always difficult. I don’t think I am a villain, actually. Most people mislabel people who break the law as villains, but what if the breaking of the law ensured people getting the help they needed when the government wouldn’t help them.”  
“I saw you shoot a guy,” she deadpanned, “are you seriously going to call good guy?”  
“No, okay, listen. I don’t have a clean conscience, I can admit that, but I only shot that guy because he was trying to blackmail me with you! I know it doesn’t really mean much, coming from me, but I do love you. I just got caught up in a kind of smuggling ring. I’m the ringleader, they trust me, and we really are just smuggling in medicines and such to help people. We break out villains with the qualifications and let them work together to figure out the cure for cancer or how to get trans people surgery and get others the medications they need for certain illnesses cheap and stuff like that,” they pleaded.  
“Is that really what you’re doing? Illegally helping people?”  
“Yes. My group kind of run an underground hospital, so if someone get shot, they can come to us, or if someone gets kicked out for a disability or something, we can help them out. We have the best medicines in the world at our disposal and we got a lot of villains working for us trying to better the world. Please, believe me.”  
“I love you. I do. I just don’t want you getting hurt!” she sobbed, finally letting herself break down. Avery hugs her tightly and lets her sob onto their shoulder.  
“Why don’t we run away together?” they whisper, excitement gathering in their eyes.  
“What? How would we do that?” she questioned, wiping the tears off her face. Avery hands her a tissue so she can clean up her snot.  
“I mean, why don’t we pack our bags and run away? I could leave the smuggling rig to my apprentice, I’ve taught him all I know anyway, and we could run away. Then you wouldn’t have to be worried about my heath, nor I yours, and we could live together and go back to Uni and make new friends and not have to worry about anything. You could retire from being a hero and we could go away from here to New York or something! We could be normal teens – well, early twenties – getting our degrees and going on more dates and stuff?” Avery ended their speech quietly, unsure how she would react.  
“Okay,” she said.  
Okay.


End file.
